Seaking
/ |dexsinnoh=079 |dexcekalos=054 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=147 |evofrom=Goldeen |gen=Generation I |species=Goldfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 2 |body=03 |type=Water |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=86.0 lbs. |metweight=39.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Water Veil |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Seaking (Japanese: アズマオウ Azumaou) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Seaking is a primarily orange and white, fish-like Pokémon. It has round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, two small fangs, and a cream-colored horn in the center of its forehead. A female will have a smaller horn than a male. Most of its body is orange with a patch of white under its mouth and along its underside. There are several black markings on its body: two thick lines under each eye, a large wavy patch on its back, and several speckles near its tail. It has billowing pectoral fins and a pair of tail fins shaped like butterfly wings, all of which are white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin is pure white and rigid. Gender differences The female Seaking has a smaller horn. Habitat These Pokémon live in fresh water, often sheltering in hollow boulders at the bottom of rivers or streams. Natural abilities Seaking can have the ability Swift Swim or the ability Water Veil. Swift Swim increases Seaking's Speed when it is raining. Water Veil causes Seaking to be immune to burns. Its horn can function like a drill and it is known to be very territorial. Evolution Seaking evolves from Goldeen at level 33. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |Poison Jab|80|100|20|Poison|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Peck]]|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 5 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 8 |Horn Attack|65|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 13 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 16 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 21 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 24 |Fury Attack|15|85|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 29 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 32 |'Waterfall'|80|100|15|Water|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 40 |Horn Drill|—|—|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 46 |[[Soak]]|—|100|20|Water|Status|Cute|2|1}} 54 |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Megahorn]]|120|85|10|Bug||Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 119 front.png |yspr = Y 119 front.png |grnspr = GR 119 front.png |gldspr = G 119 front.png |slvspr = S 119 front.png |cryspr = C 119 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 119 front.png |emeraldspr = E 119 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 119 front.png |dpspr = DP 119 front.png |dpsprf = DP 119f front.png |ptspr = Pt 119 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 119f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 119 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 119f front.png |bwspr = Seaking BW.gif |b2w2spr = Seaking BW.gif |xyspr = Seaking XY.gif |xysprs = Seaking Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Seaking XY.gif |orassprs = Seaking Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Trivia * Seaking was originally known as Neptune in the beta for Red and Blue after the Roman God of the sea. * Its name is a mix of the words sea and king. * Like Goldeen, It resembles a koi fish * Even though it has a 50/50 gender ratio, it is still known as Seaking. Gallery 119Seaking_OS_anime.png 119Seaking_OS_anime_2.png 119Seaking_AG_anime.png 119Seaking_Dream.png 119Seaking_Pokemon_Stadium.png 119Seaking Pokemon Colosseum.png 119Seaking Pokémon HOME.png Seaking-GO.png Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon